Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.
Information Summary: Heinrich Von Marzipan is kidnapped from the KND Arctic Prison by a ship of black licorice pirates. After, the theme song, it shows a different scene where a large group of candy pirates are drinking pure sugar. After Stickybeard defeats a candy pirate at drinking sugar. Stickybeard challenges anybody to face Stickybeard. No one answers but Numbuh 5 is next and challenges Stickybeard to a chugging match to see who can drink a cup of sugar faster. Numbuh 5 wants information about Heinrich's disappearance, which somehow involves black licorice, in return if she wins. Stickybeard is even dared when Numbuh 5 says Stickybeard is "Sugar free". Sticky accepts but loses to Abby. Stickybeard asks for 2 outta 3 but Numbuh 5 declines. So Stickybeard begins telling a tale in song, along with the rest of the candy pirates. The pirates tell the tale of Black John Licorice and his pirate crew who find a island near North Dakota filled with red licorice trees. Black John took all the trees but a terrible misfortune was exposed for him and the pirates. The fate was that the licorice turned black and every night, the pirates would turn into licorice and at dawn and day, they would become a pile of bones. The pirates soon discover from a gypsy fortune-teller that they must plant a licorice seed that she gives them on the island so the licorice would grow again, and the curse would be broken. The pirates do so but while on the island, the dawn rose and they became a pile of bones. Heinrich, Sticky's cabin boy at the time, and Stickybeard ventured on the island and found the bones of Black John. Heinrich spotted the seed and took it. Later, the pirates came to attack Heinrich but the two escape with the rest of Sticky's crew. But Black John was on their tail. This ends the song and Abby asks one question: What happened to the seed. Suddenly, we see Heinrich and he says he ate it! The pirates decide to plant Heinrich so the seed would grow inside him and the curse would still be lifted. But Stickybeard challenges Black John to a sugar chugging. Black John excepts and says that no man ever could out sugar him. Sticky then says, "Who said anything about a man?" and reveals Numbuh 5 behind him. The two duel and Black John loses. But Black John says this is a challenge to the death...of her blood sugar levels. So the two battle eating sacks of sugar and gulping down mugs of sugar. At last, Black John is winning as Numbuh 5's sugar level is going so high. Abigail loses but reveals this was all a distraction and Sticky's two pirate twins kick the seed out of Heinrich. The pirates come to punish Abby but the sun rises and the pirates become bones which is the reason why she distracted him for so long. Later, Heinrich thanks Abigail, but is still sent to the Arctic Base. Heinrich yells he will have revenge and while yelling, a humongous shadow of a ship is seen with the insane laughter of Black John which is exactly the same at the beginning. *Operative Debuts: N/A *Villain Debuts: Black John Licorice and the Licorice Pirates *Ally Debuts: Stickybeard (1st episode he acts as an ally) *Starring: **Numbuh 5 **Stickybeard **Candy Pirates **Heinrich Von Marzipan **Black John Licorice **Licorice Pirates *Cameos: *Locations: Sweet Revenge ship, Licorice Island, Black John's ship *2x4 Tech: none *Villain Technology: Sweet Revenge ship, Candy Cane Swords Trivia *This is the fourth and last Stickybeard episode. Stickybeard also appears in Operations ZERO and AWARDS. *Black John and the Licorice crew parody Capt. Barbossa and his cursed crew in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. This is evident in the name of the pirate captain, with "Black" referencing not only the color of licorice but also the pearl in the aforementioned movie. *According to Numbuh 5 herself, she doesn't mind black licorice (though everyone else prefers red). *Numbuh 5 had so much sugar that by the time Heinrich was saved she could barely sit straight (and ended up falling off her chair when toasting Stickybeard). *The unshown incident in Guatemala 5 years ago is brought up at the end of the episode, when Numbuh 5 says, "I guess this makes us even for Guatemala?" to which Heinrich replies it wouldn't compare if she'd saved his/her life a million times over. *In the beginning of the episode, Heinrich has a picture of a hamburger in his/her cell. *Sometime after the original Guatemala incident, Heinrich became Stickybeard's cabinboy (after because Heinrich was no longer a she). Stickybeard was once cabinboy under Black John, and everyone referred to him as Stickyfuzz, because at the time he didn't have a beard. L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.